falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Old World Blues (add-on)
Old World Blues is the third add-on for Fallout: New Vegas, developed by Obsidian Entertainment and published by Bethesda Softworks. Synopsis In Old World Blues, the Courier is abducted and experimented upon by the Think Tank, a group of pre-War scientists that have replaced their aging bodies with machines. Learning that the Think Tank has removed and subsequently lost the Courier's brain, the Courier aids the Think Tank scientists in fighting Dr. Mobius, the rogue scientist currently in possession of their missing brain. Exploring the Big MT facility, the Courier re-discovers lost technology and fights off lobotomites, robo-scorpions, and more. Finally meeting Dr. Mobius, the Courier learns that he is not actually evil, but has messed with the Think Tank's memories and constantly threatens them in order to keep them from experimenting on the entire wasteland. By stealing the Courier's brain, Dr. Mobius was preventing the Think Tank from using the brain's unique properties to move their own brains into host bodies and escape the crater. After choosing what to do with Mobius and reacquiring their brain, the Courier returns to the Think Tank and can choose to either convince them to stay in Big MT or to kill them. Characters Creatures Robots and computers Factions * Think Tank * Circle of Steel Items Armor and clothing Consumables Schematics & recipes Weapons Scorpion rifle * Sonic emitter * Sonic emitter - Gabriel's bark * Sonic emitter - opera singer * Sonic emitter - revelation * Sonic emitter - robo-scorpion * Sonic emitter - tarantula * Spider rifle * Sterilizer glove * X-2 antenna}} Weapon mods Other items Locations Quests The experience points that are rewarded for quests are based on the player character's level upon the quest's completion. The total experience points available for the main storyline quests is anywhere between 3,000 (for levels 1-4) to 22,000 (for levels 45-50). The experience points gained from the side quests range from 75 to 500 per quest. Challenges Perks Traits Achievements/Trophies Notes * The facilities inside the Big MT crater seem to be where Father Elijah found and gathered most of his equipment prior to Dead Money, such as the bomb collars and the holorifle, although Elijah claims he invented the holorifle. There is also evidence Christine Royce and Ulysses both visited Big MT around the same time as Father Elijah. * Big MT or "Big Mountain" is based upon the real-life location "Black Mesa" in Arizona. * Like all New Vegas add-ons, Old World Blues raises the level cap by 5.[http://forums.bethsoft.com/index.php?/topic/1185183-honest-hearts-screenshot-dlc-out-may-17/ Honest Hearts screenshot, DLC out May 17 - Bethesda Softworks Forums]. The add-on also offers new traits (and gives you the opportunity to change your own traits if you've already chosen them) including one called Logan's Loophole that will allow you to cap your level at 30 and give you additional bonuses regarding chems. * Old World Blues can be difficult for low-level player characters. Before going in, the game advises that Old World Blues is recommended for Couriers of Level 15+. Some enemies in the Big Empty can offer a challenge even for a Courier at level 30+. Old World Blues enemies pose a much larger threat for Couriers at Level 40+, however, as many enemies level with the player character. * Equipment will not be stripped from the player character at the beginning of the add-on, and it features an open-world setting. There is also no limit to the amount of equipment that can be taken into the add-on.Is there anyone that DOES like having their gear taken away? - Bethesda Softworks Forums - Page 3 * Like all New Vegas add-ons, companions cannot accompany the Courier to the new land. However, there is one temporary companion in the add-on, a cyberdog named Roxie who has her own ending if she is created. * There is an upgrade-able housing (via completing quests), called The Sink, in the add-on,Jason Bergman on The Sink complete with a few robotic appliances which have individual personalities and different voices. * In addition to providing free basic healing services (restoring HP, repairing limb damage, and removing radiation and drug dependency), the Sink Auto-Doc allows the player character to alter their looks, hairstyle and, for one time only, their traits. If gathered, the auto-doc can also integrate implants which give permanent attributes to the player character. * There is a new radio station added, to both the Big Empty and the Mojave. It plays 3 new jazz songs, along with 2 songs from Radio New Vegas. Among the songs is Begin Again, a Dead Money song by Vera Keyes. * Once you complete the add-on, you may return to the Big Empty via the Big Mountain Transportalponder! You cannot, however, use the item while in the interior of a building, cave, tunnels, etc., in a combat situation, or in Freeside, The Fort, Camp McCarran, or the Strip. You can, however, use it in Higgs Village, outside of the houses. * Completion of the add-on does not close off side quests that are as yet uncompleted, even if these quests have not yet begun. * In Ulysses' Point, the player character "gets a taste" of Ulysses by listening to holotapes left in the Big Empty. patient log: Y-17.9 also gives a statement referring to Lonesome Road. * Christine Royce and Father Elijah from Dead Money are also involved in Old World Blues, although they do not appear in the add-on. There are holotapes of Christine speaking, along with her weapon and her armor. Father Elijah's weapons can also be found in his hideout, Elijah's Watch, along with his notes compiled while in Big MT. * If you play Christine's holotapes in front of her at Dead Money, she will not take any notice. This is due to the add-ons being independent of each other. * The Sierra Madre poster can be seen in Big MT. * The Courier's brain, spine, and heart are removed by the scientists and held as leverage. At the beginning of the add-on, the spine and heart can be found in The Sink, and after completing the main questline, the brain is placed among them. * The sound from the speakers in Dead Money can also be heard at the end of the trailer and from the speakers in the Little Yangtze prison camp. * Some areas contain hanging dolls on a string like in the X-13 research facility. These are the same as the swamp totems in the Fallout 3 add-on, Point Lookout. * Unlike Dead Money or Honest Hearts, all achievements or trophies can be earned in one playthrough without replaying. * When in Hardcore mode, the sleep meter stays at zero unless the Courier sleeps. There may be a delay before the sleep meter starts. * Ammo containers in Big MT almost invariably and contain .44 Magnum, .357 Magnum, and all types of energy weapon ammo. * Vast quantities of duct tape, wonderglue, scrap metal, and scrap electronics can be acquired in Big MT. Wrenches are also fairly plentiful, allowing for the crafting of as many weapons repair kits as the player character could ever need. Behind the scenes * The Big Empty was a location that was scrapped from Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3 (Van Buren). * At some point, Chris Avellone set his location on his Twitter profile to Big MT, Mojave, placing the Big Empty as a location within the Mojave Wasteland and thus teasing its possible appearance in a future Fallout: New Vegas add-on. Since then, Avellone has also changed his Twitter avatar. * The add-on is a homage to the science fiction B-movies of the 1950s. There are many references to these types of movies throughout the add-on, and both Dr. Mobius and Dr. 0 mention them directly. * Old World Blues was nominated for Best DLC Award at the 2011 Spike Video Game Awards. It was the only one of the Fallout: New Vegas add-ons to be nominated. * The add-on's main quest shares many similarities with the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz in that the Courier searches for their brain (Scarecrow), their heart (The Tin Man), and their spine (courage for the Lion) after initially being unconscious after entering Big Mountain (as Dorothy was knocked unconscious in order to enter Oz). Additionally, Dr. Mobius is initially portrayed to be malevolent or sinister, much like the Wizard of Oz himself, only to have it revealed that he is quite misunderstood. The Big Mountain Transportalponder! acts as the Ruby Slippers, taking the Courier back home. Dr. Mobius mentions this subtly, though he refers to the three main characters of the film as a "band of murderous thugs." Bugs Gallery Old World Blues labs.jpg Old World Blues roboscorpions.jpg Old World Blues Dr Klein.jpg OWB TheDomeF.jpg OWB MuggyF.jpg OWB HammerTimeF.jpg OWB DowntheSightsF.jpg Owb-map-markers.png|''Old World Blues'' map markers BigEmptyMap.png|The Big Empty Think tanks line up.jpg|The 5 scientists Videos References Category:Old World Blues de:Old World Blues (Add-On) es:Old World Blues (complemento) fi:Old World Blues it:Old World Blues (contenuto aggiuntivo) nl:Old World Blues (uitbreiding) pl:Smutki Starego Świata ru:Old World Blues uk:Old World Blues zh:旧世界蓝调